Support Group
by Factoflife02
Summary: This is just going to be a short, hopefully humorous little story. Rated T for now but will probably change to M at some point in the future. AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, my name is Jean and Ashley Davies broke my heart." The petite redhead announced to the room filled with women. There were women of different nationality, age, and body type but they all had one thing in common: they were all very attractive, and every one of them had at least slept with Ashley Davies. Let's just say that it was a sizeable group.

"Hello Jean." The room chorused together.

"Please Jean, share." Spencer Carlin, the leader of the group asked politely, crossing her feet at the ankle. Spencer was the only one in the room who hadn't slept with Ashley. She'd never even met the woman. But she was a clinical psychiatrist who had been assigned to this position and it paid well, so here she was, running an Ashley Davies support group.

"Well, my friend got us back stage tickets to her concert a few weeks ago. She was so nice, so charming. I didn't even realize what was going on until I found myself in her hotel room." Jean said, but at this point she burst into tears. "It was wonderful, really. But when I woke up she was gone and there wasn't even a note!" Some of the women groaned in sympathy and Spencer fought an eye roll. She really didn't see how these women continuously fell for the rock star. Along with the name "Ashley Davies" comes a warning label that the hot young millionaire didn't do relationships. She was purely in it for the fun of one or two nights and then she was gone again.

"Thank you for sharing Jean," Spencer said, as the women sitting around the newest member patted her back or offered her tissue. "Well, that about wraps it up for today ladies. Same time next week," The women all stood up but stayed in the room, talking and hitting on each other. The young blonde psychiatrist made her exit though, shaking her head thoughtfully.

"Dr. Carlin!" A male voice called to her and she glanced up, smiling at the sight of Peter standing on a step stool as he fixed a light. He was an old maintenance man for the building she worked in and one of Spencer's favorites.

"Hello Mr. Peter. I'd love to stay and talk but I have a coffee date to get to."

"Of course child, don't let me hold you up." He called, waving his hand dismissively as she hurried down the hall and out the side door. She was meeting her best friend Carla for coffee a few blocks down so she decided to just walk instead of trying to find a parking spot in the LA traffic. It was a nice November day and the sun was shining warmly without being overbearingly hot. She made it to the coffee shop in about fifteen minutes but as she was walking in someone nearly ran her over trying to get out. The result was a boiling cup of coffee spilled all over Spencer's long sleeved t-shirt, burning her slightly and bringing about cuss words that a pirate would be proud of.

"Oh my God, I am so fucking sorry!" A raspy, warm voice cried, immediately reaching out as if they could reverse what just happened. Spencer pulled the rapidly cooling shirt away from her body and sighed, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it." She muttered, resisting the urge to get upset.

"No, really, let me make it up to you. I can get your shirt dry cleaned, or buy your coffee! Or just buy you a new shirt altogether. Or hell, all three!" Spencer finally looked up, almost smiling at these offers but the smile was immediately replaced by shock as she met the warm brown eyes of Ashley Davies.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, no thanks. It really isn't a big deal." Spencer declined, shaking the shock off and letting her good reason take over. She'd heard too many horror stories about the woman standing before her to even consider letting the rock star buy her coffee. She attempted to move past her but Ashley blocked her path, a grin in place.

"Come on, I refuse to take no for an answer. At least let me buy your coffee." Her sexy voice, her deep eyes, and her teasing grin made Spencer suddenly forget about everything she'd heard over the last six months as she assented with a slight nod. "Excellent. I need to replace mine anyways. I seem to have lost it." The blonde chuckled and Ashley smiled at her as they walked towards the counter. Spencer was a bit behind the rock star and it gave her the opportunity to observe her. The woman was shorter than Spencer had expected, maybe two or three inches shorter than herself. But what really surprised Spencer was Ashley's beauty. Sure, she'd seen posters and videos and every other type of media on the star but they had all just tried to exemplify the girl's sexiness and while she had plenty of that, Ashley was just naturally beautiful. "What would you like, milady?" She asked, turning around and smirking when she caught the blonde checking her out.

"A white chocolate mocha with an extra shot please." Spencer answered quickly, a slight pink tint covering her face.

"Two please, grande" Ashley requested before handing the barista her card. "So, what's your name?" The brunette asked, as the two walked towards the end of the counter to wait for their drinks.

"Spencer Carlin,"

"Spencer Carlin, it's nice to meet you, I'm Ashley." The blonde stuck out her hand to fill the waiting one that Ashley was holding out but she was surprised when instead of shaking it the rock star brought the hand to her lips. That pink tint suddenly covered the blonde's features again. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Well actually my friend is meeting me here in like five minutes."

"Perfect! That gives me five minutes at least." Her smirk was killing Spencer's common sense and she did her best to hide her smile but by the spark Ashley got in her eyes she saw it anyways. "If you want to get out of that shirt my house is only ten minutes away." She suggested, making Spencer laugh again.

"I think I'll survive." The blonde answered, reaching out to take her coffee as the man called her name. "Thanks for the coffee Ashley but I should be going."

"I thought you were meeting your friend here?" She questioned, catching Spencer in her attempt to get away.

"Oh, well yeah…" Then, staring into those warm, amused eyes, Spencer Carlin was hit with a brilliant idea. How better to help her ladies than to get to know Ashley Davies? She had heard enough stories to know that the rock star didn't give up easily. She would frequently keep chasing until her latest fling would finally give in. And then, just like all the other times, she would disappear. This would be fantastic research. And even though she tried not to admit it, Ashley Davies intrigued Spencer Carlin. She wanted to know everything about the star, find out exactly why she was the way she was. And since she knew that Ashley wouldn't stick around, it would be easy not to get emotionally involved and therefore ruin her research with bias. If she could figure out Ashley Davies maybe she could help all those sad, crying women that came in every week. She grinned, her mind made up as she took a sip of her coffee and stepped closer to the brunette. Spencer Carlin was going to blow the lid off of the mysterious Ashley Davies.


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you spell your name?" Ashley asked, after she'd finally gotten Spencer to sit down with her at a table in the back.

"Why?" The blonde asked suspiciously, making her grin.

"So I can put it in my phone."

"I didn't give you my number!" She laughed, her blonde hair falling into her face when she shook her head.

"Oh yeah… will you?" Spencer gaped at her, on the verge of laughing at her and rewarding her cleverness. It was an awful line but it was funny.

"Why should I?" She asked teasingly, taking a sip of her coffee. "I don't even know you."

"I enjoy long walks on the beach, and deep discussions about music and books –" Spencer's chuckle cut her off and the brunette grinned at her, leaning over the table slightly. "Come on, I can see that you want to."

"What makes you think I'm interested?" She asked, making the rock star laugh. Her cockiness was sure but teasing. It confused the Doctor but at the same time she didn't want to give in to the beautiful brunette quite yet.

"Come on Spencer, what's the point in all this hard to get bullshit? I'm interested; you look pretty damn interested, so why beat around the bush? I'm damn good in bed. Let me show you."

"I think you have me pegged wrong." The blonde shook her head, amused at the spark of a challenge in Ashley's eyes. "I don't do one night stands, or anything that involves sleeping with strangers really." She stood up slowly, pushing away from the table as she saw Carla walking towards the coffee shop. "It was nice to meet you Ashley."

"Wait! I want to see you again." She called, her challenging smile still on her face. She half-stood as if to follow me out if she had to.

"Well, I guess you'll figure out a way." The blonde called teasingly before walking out and heading off Carla before she came in. Ashley watched the mysterious Spencer Carlin walk away, her head thrown back in laughter at something her friend had said. The rock star definitely wanted to pursue that. She loved a good chase. But how would she find that blonde in the city of millions? What if she was just a tourist? She sat in the back of the coffee shop for a while, staring out the window and stirring her coffee contemplatively. A thought came to her head and she grinned before quickly digging out her black berry. If this didn't work nothing would.

"Erin? Wanna do me a huge favor?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, sorry it's taken so long. It's finals for the next two weeks so I've been wrapped up. Some of you have been complaining about the length of the chapters so I tried to make this one longer. I don't always have time to write a bunch at once but I'll try to do better, the updates might just be further apart. Anyways, read and review. :] **

Spencer sighed and had to fight a smile as the next girl broke down in tears after confessing that the number Ashley had supposedly given her was the number to the rejection hotline. After meeting the rock star the stories that the girls told were hard to believe in some cases, but even more believable in others. It had been a week since their meeting in the coffee shop and she was beginning to wonder if she should've taken another approach.

"Well girls, the main thing you have to remember is that Ashley Davies is a known womanizer. The idea that you can change that is a popular one, but also very rare. So, same time next week? You all know my office numbers if any of you need to talk." Spencer ended the meeting as the girls all stood or socialized. She wasn't in a rush today so when some of the girls surrounded her, asking her various questions she didn't blow them off. So, it was nearly an hour later when she finally got to her office in the top floor of the five floor building. This is where all the offices were and Spencer's was at the very end of the hall. It was small but she had a window and a love seat, along with her desk and enough clutter for a house. She walked through into the small space and laid her folder down on her desk, going over to look down out of the window and watch the foot traffic below.

"You know, you're a pretty hard person to track down." The voice made her jump out of her skin and she whirled around, prepared to… run. Her shoulders visibly relaxed when she realized that it was Ashley, sitting on her couch and idly flipping through a year old magazine. She was just as achingly beautiful as last time. She was wearing worn out jeans and a simple black V-neck but even so, she almost took Spencer's breath away.

"How'd you get in here?" Spencer asked, finally finding her voice.

"The janitor let me in after I told him that I was your date." The brunette shrugged, a vague smile on her face.

"My what?" Spencer practically yelled, making Ashley laugh. She wasn't exactly out at work. It could damage her professional reputation, especially if her dates were showing up at the office.

"I'm just kidding Spence, or should I say _Doctor?_" Ashley teased, making the blonde girl roll her eyes. "I asked where your office was, they sent me up here, and the door was unlocked so I came in. Why? Are you ashamed to be my date?"

"Well I wouldn't be, but I'm not your date so it doesn't really matter. And how did you even find me?"

"My old body guard Erin is now a detective. I asked her to look you up for me. You didn't show up at first but after some searching we found you. Spencer Carlin, born and raised in Ohio but you moved here for college, you're a clinical psychiatrist and apparently a very mysterious one. I couldn't find anything that you actually treat. You have two brothers, one whom is still in Ohio and the other somewhere in Florida."

"All of this is in the system?" Spencer asked, disbelievingly.

"Nope, but it is on Facebook. You should really fix your privacy settings." The blonde couldn't help but laugh at this.

"You are such a creeper." Spencer shook her head, making the brunette shrug.

"I don't back down from a challenge and when the government failed I had to resort to Facebook." The blonde couldn't help but laugh again, "So, now that I've found you, I think that you should come out with me. Let me take you to lunch." The doctor stared at her for a second, an eyebrow raised. Ashley just looked so damn hopeful and so damn sexy in her v neck that the word slipped out before she could realize what she was saying.

"Okay,"

Spencer still hadn't caught onto what was happening except that she was, for some reason, locking her office door and following Ashley to the elevators. The brunette looked mighty pleased with herself and her smug smirk was starting to make Spencer feel as if she'd made a mistake. Maybe she should've made the rock star wait a little bit longer? "_Well", _She reasoned with herself, "_Just because we're getting lunch doesn't mean anything. She still hasn't gotten anything." _ This thought comforted the blonde and before she knew it Ashley was holding the passenger door of her Maserati open for her and she slid in onto the cool leather.

"What kind of food do you like?" Ashley asked, starting up the car as she slid into the driver's side and started to slowly pull out of the parking lot.

"Everything but Chinese food." Spencer answered easily, making the brunette gape at her.

"How do you not like Chinese food?"

"It's disgusting."

"You obviously have just had some shitty Chinese. I'll take you somewhere nice and it'll change your mind forever."

"Don't waste the money," Spencer laughed, shaking her head. "I'm perfectly fine with hating Chinese food."

"Fine," Ashley whined, pouting playfully. "How about Italian?"

"I happen to love Italian."

"Great! Because I happen to know someone who makes the best Chicken Marsala in town."

"Oh really? Then why are still sitting here?" Spencer asked playfully, making Ashley grin. After this the two sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence. Spencer didn't question where they were going until Ashley pulled the car onto an obviously residential street. "Exactly where is this place?"

"My house," Ashley answered cheekily.

"You tricked me!" The blonde accused, narrowing her eyes though the smile never left her face.

"Come on! What if I promise to be good?" Ashley pouted, her grin shining through. The doctor looked at her suspiciously but finally agreed as the brunette pulled up to her gate. She typed in her pass code and the gate slowly opened allowing the pair admission. Ashley's house was anything but quaint. It was four stories of modern architecture and windows. It was absolutely huge. Spencer knew from magazines and TV that Ashley had two more residences, a pent house in New York and a house in Italy but she stayed at her LA house more than anywhere. She parked the car in front of the door and climbed out, commanding Spencer to stay put so she could run around the open the door for her. The blonde couldn't help but smile at this gesture as she followed Ashley into the house.

Her house was nicely decorated and ridiculously clean. She led the way back through several rooms into a huge kitchen. There was an old, severe woman stocking the refrigerator.

"That's Ms. Hawks, she runs my house." Ashley explained before grabbing Spencer's hand, pulling her through the kitchen and out onto the veranda. Spencer's breath caught at the sight of Ashley's backyard. It was beautiful, there were plants everywhere but right in the center was an infinity pool and when that cut off there was the ocean, the huge blue expanse of it. "Gorgeous, right?" The brunette questioned, smiling at the awestruck look on Spencer's face. The blonde had forgotten that her hand was grasped in Ashley's until that point and the moment was getting too romantic for her comfort so she subtly slipped her hand out of the rock star's grasp and pretended to scratch her arm.

"So, is Mrs. Hawk this fantastic Italian cuisine master?" Ashley laughed and shook her head.

"That's all me baby," The brunette bragged, dusting imaginary dust off of her shoulder. Spencer laughed at this and shook her head.

"What is this, 2003? Who does the shoulder dust thing anymore?"

"Hey, hey, don't hate on my moves."

"I wouldn't if you actually had any of these so called _moves_."

"Ouch Blondie, that one hurt." They both laughed at this point and Spencer was glad that Ashley had put away her pick up lines and attempts to get into her pants; at least for now. This Ashley was fun and had an easy smile that in turn made Spencer's smile appear. "Come on, I'll show you my fantastic cooking skills."

Spencer was honestly surprised by how well the day was going. They had flirted easily while cooking, and Ashley had started to open up about tiny things about her life. Spencer knew she was on uncharted territory here. Every single woman in her group had said that Ashley had studiously avoided any talk about her personal life, no matter how long the two talked. Yet here the blonde was, listening to Ashley talk about her childhood with her rock star dad and alcoholic, distant mother. She didn't get into anything too heavy, just small facts here and there that were starting to give Spencer a bigger picture.

"Okay, stop using your doctor understanding thing to make me talk!" Ashley laughed, making Spencer chuckle.

"I haven't been doing anything!" She protested, shaking her head. They were sitting on the veranda, picking at the rest of the pasta and drinking a white wine that was apparently Ashley's favorite.

"Yeah yeah, there's something about you that makes me want to talk but now it's your turn. Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" Spencer asked, her third glass of wine making her smile quick and easy.

"Everything," Ashley said simply, unintentionally making Spencer melt a little.

"There isn't much to tell," She shrugged, "you found all the big points already you creeper." Ashley laughed at this and shook her head, filling Spencer's glass again.

"What kind of psychiatrist are you?" The simple question made Spencer nearly choke on her sip of wine.

"I'm not allowed to discuss that," She said coyly, trying to play it off. Ashley just laughed and shook her head, leaning back in her chair to fix Spencer with a smirk.

"I'll let you get away with it for now, but eventually it'll come out." Ashley teased, making Spencer swallowed heavily. That's what she was suddenly afraid of.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, this has been fun." Spencer said, smiling over at Ashley where she sat in the driver's seat. They were sitting in the parking lot of Spencer's office.

"Did you think it wouldn't be?" Ashley challenged, making the blonde chuckle.

"Bye Ashley," The blonde smiled. She couldn't help but catch her breath when Ashley moved across the console as if to kiss her but she turned her head and let Ashley kiss her on the cheek instead. "I don't kiss on the first date." Spencer teased, making Ashley shake her head in amazement.

"Well then, we'll have to go on a second date."

"Maybe if you're lucky." Ashley just laughed and watched Spencer climb out of her car and walk to her building. That blonde was going to kill her.

Spencer smiled to herself when her phone lit up in a text from Ashley but tried to focus on the crying girl in front of her. Spencer occasionally did one on one sessions in her free time and this girl was one of her regulars. Luckily, the girl had nothing to do with Ashley Davies because Spencer wasn't sure how well she would do in hiding her grin at the mention of the woman's name. It had been two days since their date and Ashley had been very attentive. The two had an almost constant text conversation going, and the brunette had even called her the night before.

"Dr. Carlin?" The blonde looked up from the rambling girl in front of her and gave the new secretary Heather a stern look. Rule number one was that no one's session was supposed to be interrupted. She looked sheepish but excited. "I'm sorry Doctor but there's someone here to see you and it's very important." Spencer looked to the girl in front of her who just smiled weakly and shrugged.

"I'm very sorry Kristen. No charge for this week's session, okay?" The girl nodded and got up to gather her things. Heather was practically jumping up and down in excitement and Spencer could already tell that it was Ashley that was waiting on her. "Okay Heather, you can send my guest back." Spencer allowed, trying not to smile as she sat at her desk, trying to look busy.

The door creaked open and Spencer looked up, smile already taking over her face. It fell through when it wasn't Ashley that walked through the door but her younger sister, Kyla. Kyla was equally famous but on a different level. She was an actress and did mostly TV shows, but her latest sitcom was one of the highest ranking shows on television.

"Are you Spencer?"

"Uh… yes." Spencer was still a little shell shocked to see the younger Davies standing in front of her.

"I'm Kyla Woods." She said unnecessarily, sitting herself down on the leather couch across from Spencer's desk. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. I want to know what you're doing with Ashley." The blonde's eyebrows shot up as a protective scowl took over Kyla's face.

"What? I haven't done…"

"Please don't bullshit me. Ashley has been… weird lately. She never stops talking about you; it's like some weird school girl crush." Spencer couldn't help her small blush and pleased smile. "Now look, I'm sure you've heard all the stuff in the tabloids about her player status but in reality Ashley has a habit of falling, hard. That's why she only gets minimal information on the girls, that's why she only sees them for a night because she's learned from experience that girls are usually out for her money or for their fifteen minutes. So here's the deal, if that's what you're after we can just go ahead and stop this now. I'll hand you a check, you disappear from her life." The blonde was absolutely flabbergasted at these words as the celebrity went to pull out her checkbook.

"Hey, stop! What… what are you talking about? I don't want money!" Spencer insisted, standing up. She was getting upset here. "Look, Kyla, I understand your concern but I'm not out to get your sister's money, nor am I looking for any fame. I hate being in the spotlight." Kyla was looking at her, unsure. "Is it so hard to believe that I… like her too?"

"Why?" Spencer's mouth dropped again, confused.

"What?"

"_Why _do you like her?" Spencer sat back down in her chair, shaking her head.

"Ashley is… great. I mean, not at all what I expected. The first time I met her she was just like everyone else had told me; cocky and charming and just out to sleep with me. But when we hung out the other day, she was like a completely different person. She was dorky and hilarious, and she actually listened when I talked. I can see that she's actually a good person, not just some freak looking for a bunch of trophies. She's so strong too, even after your dad was never around and her mom treated her like shit." Kyla looked surprised that Spencer was privy to this information. "You don't have to believe me, but I actually do like her Kyla. And I want to get to know her, not her checking account." She was surprised at these words, never allowing herself to think about the fact that she might actually like the brunette. Kyla seemed to think about it for a second before smiling.

"I like you, Carlin. But I'll be watching you." The doctor nodded in understanding but a thought came to her as Kyla made to slip out of her door.

"Hey wait! Did Ashley send you?" Kyla laughed and winked at her before disappearing down the hallway.

"Your sister visited me," Spencer said slowly into her phone as she lay in her bed that night, staring at the ceiling. Ashley chuckled and sighed and Spencer tried not to love the way she sounded.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Did you really think I was after your money?" Ashley paused before rushing into a negative statement.

"No! I didn't! But God, you have no idea how many women have tried that. It was just… it was just a cautionary thing."

"I guess I understand." Spencer said after a second, rolling onto her stomach. After all, was her purpose much better than those women's? She didn't want Ashley's money but she wasn't exactly going into this for the right reasons.

"Hey, Spence, don't be upset." Ashley asked, misinterpreting the blonde's silence. The doctor smiled at the shortened version of her name.

"I'm not," She promised. _"Not at anyone but myself," _She finished in her head.

"So, do you miss anything about Ohio?" Ashley asked. An hour later and they were still on the phone. Ashley had been peppering her with more questions.

"The stars," The blonde answered easily. "I can't see them here, but in the town where I lived the sky was _filled _with them."

"I like stars," Ashley said, making Spencer chuckle. "I like you too," The doctor's breath caught at this simple statement and she couldn't stop her sad smile.

"I like you too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So… wanna go on a date with me tonight then? One where I don't have to practically kidnap you?" She teased, making the blonde chuckle and smile.

"Of course."


End file.
